Triwizard Tournament
by chloebealehuh
Summary: Chloe is entered into the Triwizard Tournament and Beca is devastated. What will happen when Chloe has to face 3 life threatening situations and how will Beca deal with both that and her feelings for Chloe?
1. Triwizard Tournament

Beca was not the most expressive person when it came to her emotions.

She was used to just holding it all in, not letting the world see how she was truly feeling. It wasn't a huge deal, Beca didn't feel much anyway. She was pretty unresponsive to a lot of situations such as sappy movies and graduation speeches.

But today Beca was feeling everything. Shock, disbelief, despair and so many other feelings she couldn't really describe and it was all a bit overwhelming.

Beca knows she wasn't the only one in this situation, Chloe was friends with everyone. Which was probably why people were so emotional about the fact she was chosen by the Goblet of Fire for this years Triwizard Tournament.

There were many different reactions to Chloe Beale's name being called to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament. They ranged from excited cheers and supportive whistles to gasps and withheld cries for fear of the girls life because the event _was_ life threatening. One of the last Hogwarts representatives, Cedric Diggory, was a clear example of that.

Chloe stood from the audience across from Beca, hugging a few of her Hufflepuff friends before making her way over to the other two contestants she'd be competing against who gave her nothing but stern looks as she smiled brightly at them and it was just so Chloe.

To think Chloe Beale, of all people was going to be thrown into situations where she'd have to fight, fend for herself and survive brutal conditions and situations was pretty alarming and concerning because the Triwizard Tournament was so not Chloe Beale.

After the assembly had been dismissed Beca pushed her way through the endless crowds of greens, blues, yellows and reds, mixed with some light blues from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and some dark reds and greys from the Durmstrang Institute. She was trying desperately to find the familiar head of red hair bobbing around in the crowds but it was difficult with so many people and the added disadvantage of Beca's low height.

Beca was getting panicked now. Her breath became laboured, her pushing more aggressive and her calls for Chloe's name more frantic before she felt a tap on the shoulder.

Beca turned around swiftly, eyes wide as they met the exact bright blue ones she was looking for. Without a second thought Beca began whacking Chloe's arm with her herbology book to which Chloe slightly recoiled but she clearly wasn't taking Beca seriously.

"Hey-He-Hey Beca!" She exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Beca's study book. "These are not yours, you know. You got to look after them."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Beca cried, ignoring Chloe's point and Chloe visibly softened, a look of worry taking over her features.

People were still going by, pushing past the two, giving them disgruntled looks along with congratulating Chloe with supportive pats on the backs and 'good luck, Chlo''s.

But Chloe was ignoring them now, her full attention on the obviously distressed Slytherin in front of her.

"Tell you what?" she asked softly.

"You put your name in the Goblet of Fire!" Beca yelled as she shoved Chloe but Chloe stood tall, a frown covering her face.

When Beca went to shove Chloe again Chloe grabbed hold of the smaller hands to which Beca fought but ultimately failed as Chloe pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug.

"Let go of me!" Beca cried into Chloe's shoulder, tears finally escaping, but Chloe didn't let go, she only held on tighter.

"I've been saying for years now that I would put my name in, Beca. I just assumed you knew" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, trying to make less of a scene than they'd already created.

Beca finally stopped flailing in Chloe's arms and returned the hug fully. "I didn't think you would actually do it" she whimpered. "You could die, Chloe!"

"Hey, hey!" Chloe started rubbing Beca's back, trying her hardest to calm the younger girl down. "Your lack of faith in my ability is really kind of rude, Mitchell." Beca laughed a little at that before swatting Chloe's arm. "There you go, there's that laugh I love so much."

Beca nuzzled into Chloe's shoulder further. The crowds had dissipated now and Chloe and Beca were the only two left in the hall, making every whimper and every whisper echo through the room.

"You have to promise me something, Chloe."

"Anything you want, Mitchell" Chloe said as she placed a kiss on the top of Beca's head, still holding on as tightly as before.

"You have to promise me, and I mean it Chloe, you have to keep this promise!" Chloe nodded. "Promise me you won't die." Chloe chuckled lightly. "Don't you dare laugh!" Beca growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I promise you, with all my heart" Chloe said as she slowly pulled away, holding tightly onto Beca's shoulders and looking intently at her. "I will not die."


	2. Yule Ball

Beca wasn't jealous.

Chloe had a boyfriend. Chloe had had a boyfriend for over a year now. It was nothing new and Beca was pretty sure he was perfect. He was the best Beater Gryffindor had had in years, the head boy for the Gryffindor house and he even helped his dad out with some charity to help stop dragon cruelty. He wasn't bad to look at either with his toned physique he can thank years of Quidditch training for, his dark, slicked back hair and winning grin.

And why should Beca be jealous? She had admirers. Well, _an_ admirer. His name was Jesse and he wasn't quite as ridiculously impressive as David, Chloe's boyfriend, but he was a sweetheart. So of course Beca said yes to going to the Yule Ball with him.

Though, she would rather it was Chloe asking her. She knows that's bad. Chloe is her best friend, that's all. But Beca can't really help it when she's had a crush on Chloe for seven years now.

It's Chloe's fault too.

None of this would be a problem if Chloe hadn't have knocked on Beca's carriage on their first day as first years all those years ago. If Chloe had left her alone to her music none of this would have happened. But Chloe just had to come on in and talk Beca's ear off like they had known each other for years when really, Beca had only recently found out she was even a witch due to her having muggle parents.

Over the years Beca's crush on Chloe blossomed into full blown love. And that would be wonderful, Beca would be over the moon about it if it weren't for two very important factors. Factor number one being Chloe has already got a boyfriend and Beca isn't the type of girl to mess with that. Factor two being the fact that Chloe was entered into the Triwizard Tournament and being in love with a contestant of the Triwizard Tournament is notoriously bad for ones sanity.

So maybe Beca was a little bit jealous of David.

Especially when she turned to see Chloe clad in a blue satin dress hanging from the shoulders, hair done up with loose strands perfectly shaping her face and David's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hello? Beca?" Beca twirled back around to face Jesse who was holding out a Butterbeer for her. She took it as Jesse chuckled. "You with us now? Back to earth?"

"Ha ha ha" Beca replied sarcastically, whacking his arm playfully.

"Hey! Careful with the tux, it's a rental!"

"Of course it i-"

"Wow look at Chloe" Jesse interrupted as Chloe and David walked by, Chloe throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm your date here remember?"

Jesse gave an apologetic look before grabbing Beca's hand. "You're right. Which means we have to dance, come on!"

Beca spent most of the night dancing with Jesse or sitting down with a drink watching other people dance which is what she was doing now. It was Chloe she would watch dance the most though, of course.

On the few occasions Beca had witnessed Chloe dancing it had been up there on the list of 'dorky Beale moments' consisting of overly enthusiastic robot moves and that was when she didn't have glow sticks. But tonight Chloe looked far from dorky.

Chloe's dancing was perfected to such a degree you would think she had been doing it for years. Beca was mesmerised just watching the smooth motions and sways of Chloe's dress and hair as she twirled about the room with David. It was beautiful to watch.

Beca was pulled out of her daze when the object of her affection seemed to be making her way towards her, hand outstretched.

"Get up, we're dancing" Chloe demanded and Beca had no intention of denying Chloe.

Beca was still kind of dazed as Chloe dragged her through the crowd of students and finally to a halt, holding up their intertwined hands and resting her free hand on Beca's waist.

"Put your hand around my shoulder, silly" Chloe whispered, as if it were some big secret and Beca did so.

And then Chloe was leading them in a dance, just like the dance Beca had watched from the sidelines except now she was in place of David and it was amazing.

"So, you came with Jesse huh?"

Beca snapped out of it and looked Chloe in the eyes again. "Yeah, he was the only guy who asked anyway so it wasn't like there was much choice" Beca laughed lightly,

"Nonsense" Chloe interjected immediately. "You could have anyone you want, Beca and don't you forget it."

Beca was powerless to the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"You look beautiful" Chloe said, gesturing to Beca's lilac, one shoulder strapped dress.

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Beale."

And for a while Beca had totally forgotten David and the tournament. It was just Chloe and Beca in that moment, dancing softly together. At some point the music had slowed even further and Chloe rested her chin over Beca's shoulder, Beca doing the same to Chloe as they basically began to hug and sway to the melody.

Beca took this opportunity to look around for Jesse, feeling a little guilty for leaving him but luckily he was happily sitting beside David and a few other Gryffindor's sharing what seemed like a pretty thrilling conversation.

Silence befell the two girls as they swayed and it was comfortable. It was always comfortable with Chloe.

"I love you" Chloe whispered into Beca's shoulder and she knew Chloe didn't mean it like she wanted her to mean it but it still made Beca's heart stop.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: sorry for any mistakes. Turns out this is going to be a multi chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. The Three Broomsticks

_"Bec- Beca I'm trying to help you" Chloe laughed taking hold of the front of Beca's broom as the Slytherin began getting frustrated._

 _"Chloe" Beca left the broom to Chloe with a huff. "You could tell me to say 'up' all you want, this stupid broom is not getting off the goddamn ground!"_

 _Chloe stifled a laugh as she placed the broom on the ground beside Beca's foot again. "You're behind in class and I'm the only one willing to help you so you will say 'up' for as long as it takes until that stupid broom gets off the ground and into your hand!"_

 _Beca looked at Chloe wide-eyed. It was true, Beca was very behind in flying class. She was only a first year but it was getting embarrassing the amount of times her splintered, old broom would fly out of her reach without her, jump three meters above her head and hit her in the face. And it was also true that Chloe was the only person willing to spend her free time teaching an impatient, unmotivated Beca how to fly._

 _So Beca complied. She turned her attention to the broom she'd decided was her least favourite thing right now and said 'up' another three times but of course nothing happened. Beca gave a sigh before looking at Chloe looking rather exacerbated._

 _"Okay, you need to do it with more feeling, like you really want it. Do it again but with less attitude" Chloe chuckled._

 _Usually Beca would have found someone laughing at her misfortunes very irritating but the redhead had a friendly charm to her that left Beca smiling whenever Chloe chuckled, even if it was at her._

 _Another 'up' and the broom twitched slightly which was the most tame move it had made in a while and Beca started to get excited which must have been obvious because Chloe instinctively told her to calm down._

 _Yet another 'up' and the broom was completely off the ground, hovering halfway between he ground and Beca's awaiting hand. But she got excited again and lost concentration so it fell to the ground once more._

 _"Up!" And it was up and in Beca's hand in an instant and for a moment Beca just stood there, mouth hung open, eyes wide staring at her tight grip on the broom she hated so much before she let out an excited scream. She looked to Chloe who was now smiling ear to ear._

 _"See! I told you you could do it!" She squealed as she wrapped Beca's small frame in a tight hug. Beca didn't expect the hug but was too happy to care as she hugged Chloe back just as hard._

 _"I have a feeling we're going to be really fast friends" Chloe said. Beca honestly didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded into Chloe's shoulder before pulling back. "Great. Just got to teach you the flying part now."_

"You still here?" Beca was pulled out of her memories by Chloe joining her at their table in The Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah, sorry. Just zoned out" Beca said, mouthing a thanks for the Butterbeer Chloe was handing her.

"You do that a lot lately, huh?"

"I guess I kind of do" the brunette laughed lightly. It was quiet for a few moments as the two girls drank.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Beca raised a brow. "You seem kind of off…"

Beca shook her head with a smile. "Just got a lot on my mind at the moment."

Chloe reseted her hand on Beca's across the table. Beca's eyes frantically flicked between their hands and Chloe's eyes as she tried to stay calm and not give anything away but was failing miserably.

"Beca, I'm going to be okay. I promised, remember?"

The Slytherin let out a breathy laugh. "You can't always control that kind of stuff though, Chlo."

At that Chloe retracted her hand and Beca immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm going to try though. Can't you be a little bit excited for me?" Chloe pleaded. "I'm representing Hogwarts, following great wizards and witches like- like Harry Potter. I'm going to be remembered, Beca."

"Yeah I get that and I'm proud of you but that doesn't mean I can't be worried for you" Beca said.

It was quiet again for another few moments as the two drank some more.

"So, how is David?" Beca asked, trying to break the tension.

"Who cares how David is, I want to know how Jesse is" Chloe winked. The tension was gone but it was swiftly replaced by awkwardness on Beca's part.

"We're just friends, Chlo" Beca pointed out.

Chloe held a hand to her heart in mock offence. "I never said otherwise! Why? Is there something going on between you two?" Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Beca, we're best friends and you never ever tell me who your crush is and you never date and I am setting myself a mission to get you your future husband by the end of this school year" Chloe said jokingly.

"Husband?" Beca laughed, accidentally spitting Butterbeer on the table out of shock.

"Or wife. Jesus, don't be so picky" Chloe joked, taking another sip.

Beca used her natural defence to things she doesn't know how to answer to with a "you're so weird" to which Chloe replied "I know."

"Seriously though, why do you never talk about this stuff with me? I won't tell" Chloe said.

Beca hesitated as she tried to find the right words because this conversation as getting progressively more and more uncomfortable for her by the second. "I just don't really like any of the boys like that right now" which was not a lie, that was completely true. Beca was not lying. Though, it did not answer Chloe's question as to why Beca never talked about her love life or lack thereof. She wasn't prepared for that conversation and honestly doesn't see herself being prepared for it any time soon. But there is this underlying feeling in the back of her mind where she feels she might have to tell Chloe soon. Tell Chloe everything before she explodes. Because within the year Chloe might not even be here anymore. And the thought of Chloe being gone forever without knowing, leaving Beca bottling that up forever is kind of sickening.


	4. Peaceful Places

_"I have a serious question."_

 _"Shoot" Chloe said as she let her earmuffs snap back in place on her ears._

 _Beca wiggled her hands through the raggedy looking garden gloves as she looked down to the awaiting plant pot suspiciously. "What exactly is the relevance of this lesson?" Chloe laughed lightly. "No, I mean it! Like, Herbology I get. But I don't understand why we have to suffer screeching plants for an hour and study it. When will that ever come in handy?"_

 _"Some people happen to take Herbology very seriously" Chloe said under her breath as she motioned with a nod to a particularly enthralled looking girl across the room muttering to herself as she petted the plant._

 _"Oh God. Two years at this damn school and I haven't heard her voice once" Beca whispered to Chloe who chuckled back._

 _"Well, she is a Ravenclaw so you barely have much opportunity to" Chloe pointed out._

 _"Chloe, you're a Hufflepuff. A goddamn Hufflepuff and we're friends-"_

 _Chloe turned slack jaw to Beca as she pulled the smaller girls goggles from her face and let them snap back with a smack. "I will not tolerate Hufflepuff hate, Beca Mitchell!"_

 _"Jesus!" Beca squealed as she held her stinging face._

 _"I don't see much work going on over there, girls" Mrs Sprout called from the opposite corner of the room as Chloe giggled under her breath._

 _"What are you doing this afternoon?" Chloe asked, not looking up from her work as she fed some water to the needy plant._

 _Beca mused for a moment as she rubbed the still stinging bridge of her nose. "Nothing with you, my abuser."_

 _"I happen to come from a very long line of proud Hufflepuff's. The Beale's take Hufflepuff hate very seriously" Chloe said as she flicked water onto the Slytherin's face._

 _"Alright little miss justice warrior. What are you planning on doing with me this afternoon?" Beca questioned as she rested her hip against the splintered worktable, facing the redhead intently._

 _Chloe winked at the brunette with a smirk. Realising the innuendo, though very slight, in Beca's question her eyes widened._

 _"God, you're so easy" Chloe laughed as she collected the necessary tools for the lesson from the table behind them. "Well, I was thinking we could go to the astronomy tower."_

 _Beca's eyes narrowed as Chloe collected some extra soil from a bag under the table. "And do what exactly?" It was kind of knowledge to anyone in Hogwarts what it meant if someone was asked to the astronomy tower. It was the ultimate romance hotspot, sort of like the Hogwarts answer to the drive in movie dates seen in way too many movies._

 _Chloe scoffed as she rose from the ground. "Don't get so nervous, I'm not going to kiss you or anything" for some reason that didn't really make Beca feel better. "I just want to go somewhere peaceful with my best friend to hang out. That so bad?" Chloe was looking at Beca now._

 _Beca put on her most realistic friendly smile and nodded. "Sounds good, meet at the entrance?" Chloe smiled._

"Beca?" Beca whipped her head to her left to see a very concerned looking Jesse with his face extremely close to her own, uncomfortably so.

"'Sup?"

"You zoned out again" he said worryingly. Beca furrowed her brow slightly as she looked out over the breathtaking scenery that was offered at the top of the astronomy tower. "It was funny at first but you're kind of worrying me now. Is something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca let out a breath as she leaned a little bit more on the ledge. "I'm okay."

Jesse clearly didn't believe her as he carried on looking at her face for any signs of emotion before relenting and looking out over the landscape of towers and trees and slinking his arm around Beca's waist, at which point she stiffened.

"Can you believe we're on our seventh year at this place?" He mused. The astronomy tower has a way of making people do that.

"Crazy stuff" she answered offhandedly.

From the corner of her eye she could see Jesse had turned to look at her again and for a moment she ignored it, finding the sunset lit river more relaxing, but after a time it got awkward so she looked back to him. The decision was immediately regretted when she realised the Gryffindor was leaning in with half-shut eyes. Beca's eyes flickered around as if to find some kind of escape before suddenly his lips were on her own and his hands had turned her body to face his, held tightly on each hip. Her eyes were open for about five seconds of it until she gave in and tried to reciprocate the kiss. Jesse was a nice guy after all. Really nice. And he really liked her, so much so that everyone in the damn school was aware of it. And part of her felt bad for wanting to reject him for his sake but also for the sake of all those people who had been trying to get Jesse and Beca together over the past two years.

It was just sad because Beca knew full well she could never truly love Jesse the way he loved her. But she really wanted to. Loving Jesse would just be easy, loving Chloe is not easy.

The kiss was getting progressively deeper as Jesse's right hand found its way to Beca's jaw and cradled it there. Beca really tried to enjoy this but every time she did images of Chloe flickered across the backs of her eyelids and she felt guilty about it for some reason.

Thankfully Jesse pulled back, hands still holding Beca's jaw and hip as he rested his forehead to hers.

"I love you" he whispered and Beca felt her stomach fall.

Slowly she placed her own hands on each of his and pulled them away from her frame, looking anywhere but at his face. "I really have to leave, thanks for the drinks and stuff, I'll see you later" Beca said in a rushed tone as she grabbed her bag and glided down the stairs, not really sure of where she was going.

Somehow she ended up in the library. It was probably because she subconsciously knew it was the last place Jesse would go. It was quiet, which would be obvious considering it was a library, but it was quieter than usual. All that could be heard were a few harsh whispers on the other end of the large room, behind multiple bookcases. An argument of some kind. Beca decided to avoid it by sitting between a few bookcases near the entrance of the library, as far away as the only other people there as she could get.

To pass whatever amount of time Beca was going to spend there she pulled out her enchanted ball from her bottomless bag. It was a gift Chloe gave her on her sixteenth birthday. It was a snow globe looking thing except it was a bouncy ball. However, the beauty of it was that if you looked closely you could clearly see it had its own little ecosystem inside. It made Beca feel guilty if she ever bounced the small ball. From a close look mountains of Red Maple trees could be seen lining the ball with the centre being taken up by a lake that seemed to have it's own waves. Beca could have sworn she'd seen ripples that could only be created by some kind of sea creature when she looked especially hard. At night sparkles lit up the ball from the empty space that could only be perceived as the sky that lit the lake peacefully and beautifully gave the red leafed trees a cherry hue.

The card that accompanied the gift said "If ever you feel distressed, take a look at this forest. It will make you feel at rest, and that I keep as a promise." Chloe was totally right. The little forest had kept Beca's running mind at ease countless times and she decided now was a pretty good time to put it to use again.

She had been mindlessly staring at the moonlit lake for God knows how long now. The trees swayed as the waves followed the same direction. It was peaceful. It was a complete contrast to the drama of Beca's own life right now.

Beca's musings were cut short as footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer to her hidden spot between the bookcases. They had been stomping from the direction the hushed argument had been taking place and Beca instinctively slumped in her chair, making herself as small as possible. This failed miserably however, when her chair betrayed her and fell to the ground, taking her with it. Rubbing the back of her head that had made an abrupt contact with the bookcase, she noticed the footsteps had ceased. Hesitantly, Beca looked to her left to see a rather disheveled, angry looking David looking directly at her.

He scoffed to himself before continuing his stomps out of the library. Beca snarled at the rudeness before pushing herself back up to her feet.

"Beca?"

Beca jumped at the unexpected voice, dropping her tiny ecosystem in the process. She went to grab it but another hand picked it up before she could.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" The Slytherin looked up to see a pretty rough looking Chloe. Well, as rough as Chloe could look. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her hair was in a rushed bun. It was clear she had been crying and Beca put two and two together and figured it had something to do with David. Chloe handed Beca the ball with a slight smile after recognising it as the gift she had given the girl over a year ago.

"Never mind me, what happened? You've been crying" Beca said taking step closer to the redhead. She currently wanted to put a very unpleasant charm on David's underwear draw, seeing as he was very much the most likely cause of Chloe's tears.

"Oh!" Chloe waved her hands dismissively. "Don't mind me. Me and David were trying to figure out what the first event would be in the tournament and got into a little bit of an argument. It was stupid" Chloe said as she rubbed her eyes, trying to remove any remnants of tears.

Beca took Chloe's hand as she slowly pulled her to sit with her. "Come up with anything?" She asked, handing the ball back to Chloe and Chloe rolled the tiny ecosystem around on the table a little, staring at it intently. Chloe seemed to be calming down, so the ball was working.

"Well" Chloe took a breath. "I have a feeling it will have something to do with Dementors at least at some point in the tournament because they've been boosted up on the curriculum this year and they have never been used in the tournament."

Beca nodded solemnly as she felt all the blood drain from her face. Talking about the tournament always made it seem more real than all the festivities of it did. The thought of Chloe fighting Dementors, the creatures first years told stories about in their dorm rooms to scare each other before bed, made Beca feel ill.

"That sounds pretty logical" Beca said under her breath.

"So…if it is Dementors, I'm going to need a little practice on that Patronus spell you were always so good at."


	5. Colourful Home

_"Beca, relax! My parents are totally cool wit you staying for the Summer, I wouldn't drag you here if they weren't" Chloe reassured for what was probably the 73rd time as they approached a tall, predominantly wooden home in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Beca really just hated being somewhere she wasn't wanted._

 _"I'm sorry. It's just hard to believe when I haven't even met them but they are completely comfortable with having me in their home for six weeks. I don't want to burden them or-"_

 _"Beca, they literally know all about you. They probably know you just as well as I do, I talk about all my friends in my letters to them" Chloe said as she took Beca's bags from her and rushed into the home, which had its door wide open, likely expecting the two witches._

 _"Mom!" Chloe called as she rushed up the winding wooden staircase. Beca was far behind as she marvelled at the living room she had stepped into. It was a room of complete colour. The rug was a burgundy flower design with golden splashes, the walls were an exciting blue absolutely littered with paintings and moving family photographs (of which Beca made a mental note to inspect later). The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was small but enthralling with dancing flames and emerald coloured glass illuminating the light. The coffee table (if it could be called that) was a long affair with big cat paws at the feet of its legs which Beca could have sworn she saw twitch slightly at the girls' entrance. The whole room was just so… brilliant. And Beca suddenly could not wait to see the rest of the house. The house that was oh-so Chloe already._

 _Rushing up the staircase, of which was also plastered with countless family photos, Beca caught up with Chloe on the landing._

 _"What were you doing?" Chloe asked in reference to Beca's lagging pace._

 _"I was just- the living room was so-"_

 _Beca was suddenly interrupted as two extremely strong arms wrapped themselves around her midsection and in that moment Beca prepared herself for death that was surely to come next._

 _"This must be Beca!" A gruff but entirely friendly voice exclaimed from behind her ear as a chin rested on it._

 _Beca was in complete shock as her body stood stoic, staring at Chloe who was now guffawing._

 _"Dad, get off of her, you're making her uncomfortable" Chloe said in between laughs._

 _The arms retracted obediently before the man scooped Chloe in his arms, spinning her around the upper hall a few times as she laughed some more. The whole scene was intensely heart warming, not at all like the kind of welcome the Mitchell family have to offer._

 _After releasing Chloe and placing a strong kiss on her right temple, the man who must have been her father turned back to Beca with a grin that took up the expanse of his face, not too dissimilar to Chloe's grins when she was exceptionally excited._

 _"Beca! I'm Jeremiah Beale, but just call me Jerry, okay" he winked._

 _"Hi" Beca said somewhat timidly albeit trying to return the same enthusiasm in smile form._

 _"Where's mom, dad?" Chloe questioned as their bags were taken by Jerry into a room to the left of him, presumably their room._

 _"She's just gone to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for our celebratory meal later. She'll be back in no time" he called back._

 _Chloe simply smiled widely at Beca before grabbing at her hand._

 _"Come on, I want to show you around."_

"You want to talk about what happened with David?" Beca asked as Chloe practiced her wand movements.

"Why would I want to talk about David?" She asked nonchalantly jumping off of the rock she was perched on in the fields.

Beca let out a huff at Chloe's stubbornness. "Chloe, I'm not stupid. I know you fought, if you want to talk or yell or just scream, do it."

Beca could tell Chloe had been a little tense throughout the lesson she had been giving her on her Patronus spell and she knew it wasn't going to help the redhead if she was distracted right now.

"I already told you why we fought" Chloe replied, giving another wave.

"Yes, you did but it was short and I doubt it did any good in releasing your frustrations."

Chloe sighed and placed her wand in her jacket carefully before brushing her hair behind her ears and looking to Beca.

"We fought and I dumped him" Chloe said matter-of-factly and Beca knew she should have felt sadness for her friend, but she honestly felt this surge of hope and thankfulness as soon as the words had left Chloe's mouth and she felt awful for it.

Beca clenched her jaw for a moment before choosing her words. "How are you feeling about that?"

Chloe tightened her lips together and threw her hands in the air. "It was a long time coming. He may seem all charm and smiles, Beca, but he can really be such an ass."

Beca tried her hardest at hiding the smirk threatening to break out onto her lips. "How so?"

"His family has money, yes we get it. His family is very generous to the Dragon Cruelty Foundation, yes I know that. He is an amazing Quidditch player, yes I know! That is all people talk about, it's all he talks about and to be frank, I could not care less anymore. He is just so two dimensional. And he thinks he knows it all, I swear he-"

Beca really tried to listen, she did. But in that moment all she could think about was the fact that Chloe was no longer with David. The brunette stared at Chloe as she rambled and rambled on about how David just 'was not worth it anymore' and she could have sworn she fell in love with the redhead just that little bit more.

"-I have more important things to worry about, you know?" Chloe finished.

"Yeah" Beca snapped out of her daze. "You're totally right. I mean I did not know David well but if you feel that way then get out of there, and the Tournament is important so maybe it's good you won't have any distractions at all."

Chloe gestured her hands to Beca in agreement. "Yes! Exactly! My family never liked him anyway, they will be over the moon at this owl note." Chloe scratched her nose as she thought for a second. "I swear sometimes I think they would rather I dated you" she laughed.

Beca laughed back.


End file.
